Dans l'Ombre de Kim
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Parce qu'au final, c'est tout de même lui le plus puissant et le plus courageux.


**Dans l'ombre de Kim**

* * *

Ronald Dean Stoppable était vraiment un jeune homme unique. Le mot « unique » de suffisait d'ailleurs pas à définir réellement ce que Ron était. Bizarre, excentrique, décontracté, drôle, sympathique, immature... Il y avait tant de mots pour le définir, tant de mots correspondant à toutes les facettes de cet être merveilleux. Mais on pouvait réellement tout résumer par : unique. Loin d'être un imbécile lorsqu'il était intéressé, vraiment brillant lorsqu'il voulait bien s'en donner la peine, parfaitement capable lorsqu'il se concentrait, il possédait de nombreuses capacités.

La cuisine par exemple. La nourriture qu'il faisait était à se damner. Les arts manuels aussi, capable de faire des filets pour échapper à Gil. Et puis le Facteur Ron aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas été prouvé scientifiquement, il y avait bien quelque chose avec lui : il réussissait par hasard à faire des choses que le talent ne pourrait pas faire, résolvait des situations par maladresse. Il y avait aussi ses talents en sports. Même s'il n'était pas capable de faire des pirouettes partout, mais il était excellent en course à force de fuir. Le Kung-Fu aussi : il était capable de se battre grâce à ses Pouvoirs, qui lui permettaient également d'utiliser une certaine forme de magie. Il avait également prouver être capable de créer des armes puissantes, par hasard ou en devenant Zorpox. Et il luttait toujours contre ses multiples peurs pour aider Kim, quelle que soit la mission.

Oui, il possédait de nombreuses capacités. Et pourtant, il ne jouait qu'un second rôle dans l'histoire, toujours dans l'ombre de Kim. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais, et l'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait, jamais jaloux de ses capacités à elle, jamais envieux de ses talents. Pire encore : lorsqu'il était avec elle, il ne réussissait rien sans son aide. Lorsqu'elle regardait, il était incapable de se battre, alors même qu'il savait parfaitement le faire, et l'avait démontré à plusieurs occasions. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, il ne pouvait que rester dans son ombre, ne pas trop se faire remarquer, rester discret. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ?

Cela restait un mystère pour Yori, qui l'observait avec curiosité. Quel étrange garçon que ce Ron Stoppable...

x

Il y avait plusieurs explications plausibles. Et toutes tournaient autour de Kim. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps, et il la connaissait si bien : Kim ne supportait pas de perdre, et il ne supportait pas de la voir triste. Alors, inconsciemment, il restait en arrière et ne réussissait pas à développer tout son talent. À force de rester avec elle, n'avait-il pas commencé à développer une sorte de complexe d'infériorité, ne pouvant pas croire en ses propres capacités ? Pourquoi Ron, le garçon le moins complexé du monde, ne pouvait-il pas croire un peu en lui, et laisser ses capacités s'exprimer ? Il en était parfaitement capable. Il n'y croyait simplement pas. Et Kim ne le savait pas, ne comprenait pas l'intégralité de son talent caché.

Cela exaspérait Yori au plus au point. Comment se faisait-il qu'une « étrangère » comme elle comprenait mieux les capacités du jeune homme que celle qui était tout à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa petite-amie ?

x

Il n'avait démontré ses talents en la présence de sa petite-amie que deux fois – excepté cette fois où elle était arrivée juste après son combat, avec l'aide d'Hana. La première fois, sous le coup de la colère suite au déménagement provoqué par Shego, mais ce n'était pas très impressionnant, face aux jumeaux et à Wade bodybuildé. La deuxième fois, pour se débarrasser de Warhok et Warmonga et cette fois-ci, il avait prouvé être un véritable héros. Développant l'intégralité de son pouvoir, il avait vaincu les deux géants seul, devant les yeux ébahis de Kim et de Shego qui n'avaient pas compris ce qui était arrivé. Il avait sauvé l'humanité, mais n'en avait tiré aucune gloire, ne le racontant qu'à demi-mot à sa correspondante japonaise, comme il expliquerait le menu de Bueno Nacho. Et même donnerait-il plus de détail pour ce dernier élément...

x

Oui, il avait de nombreux talents, de nombreuses capacités. Il était unique, brillant, fantastique. Sans doute un des hommes les plus merveilleux qui puissent exister sur cette planète. Et pourtant, Ron, malgré toutes ses capacités, préférait rester dans l'ombre de Kim.

Et cela, Yori ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.


End file.
